Numerous systems, ranging from complex escalators to rudimentary chair lift systems, have been devised for transporting individuals up or down inclined stairways. Most of these systems are complicated, expensive and require special skills for safe use by individuals. There is a definite need in the art for a simple, inexpensive, and portable stair lift that can be operated by disabled individuals in a safe and reliable manner.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable stair lift system that is safe in operation and can be self-operated by most disabled individuals.
Another object of the present invention is a reliable stair lift that may be installed on an existing inclined stairway without altering the construction of the stairway.
A further object of the present invention is a portable stair lift that may be installed on an existing inclined stairway and occupies only a portion of the stairway width to thereby permit continued normal use of the stairway while the stair lift is installed thereon.
An additional object of the present invention is a portable stair lift that provides a rotatably adjustable seat thereon for passenger convenience and safety.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable, inexpensive, stair lift for assisting disabled or elderly individuals in traversing an inclined stairway.